smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfed Lightning/Part 2
Clumsy: Smurfko! I’m the one with the Smurf mobile! All the T-Smurfs are seen laughing as Glovey returns looking down as the others all pat his back. They all jump onto an old beat up Smurf mobile, then drive off. The curtains are seen closing and the scenery is heard being changed. Various footsteps are heard going by fast. The red curtains open again, and now there is new scenery of a Smurf house. Smurfette and the Pink-Smurfettes are seen entering the premises. Smurfette is seen crying, while Albeena tries to comfort her. Smurfette: Oh boo hoo… He was so nice to meet during the summer. Albeena: It’s okay Sandy. Let’s all have fun. Just us girls. Sassette: Hey Sandy, you wanna try a candy cane? Smurfette: Oh, I don’t know. It’s very late and we shouldn’t eat candy at this time. Claire: What are you kidding me? Just try some. Smurfette is seen eating a candy cane. Aneeqa: You simply must try these chocolates. Claire: Try sucking on this sucker. Smurfette is given too much candy, and she begins to look sick. Claire: What’s the matter? Haven’t you ever eaten candy before? Oh, I forgot! You shouldn’t eat too much candy at the same time! Claire, Sassette, and Aneeqa begin to laugh as Albeena takes Smurfette to the bathroom. Smurfette can be heard groaning and coughing. Albeena runs out and closes the door. Albeena: Oh boy. Sandy is sick guys… Claire: She looked sick since she first got here! Pft! Albeena is seen opening the door and giving Smurfette a toothbrush, as Smurfette’s hand reaches out for it. Albeena: Here’s your toothbrush Sandy. Smurfette: Thank you Frenchy. I’m so sorry for being so much trouble. Claire: Even the idea of doing this will make me barf… Claire is seen pulling out a wig that resembles Smurfette’s hair, and she puts in on and begins to act all goofy in an attempt to mock Smurfette’s character. Music begins to play and Claire gets up fluffing her wig. Claire: Look at me, I’m Smurfy Dee! To scared to take the heat. Not much is said, Something’s wrong in my head. Look! I’m Smurfy Dee! Claire is seen skipping around the room, and then sits by the other girls. Claire: Watch it! You can stare all day. I was not brought up that way. Won’t let any Smurf come across. He’ll end up getting tossed. Pink-Smurfettes: I’m no one’s prey! Heh-hey! Claire: I don’t pig out. Pink-Smurfettes: No! Claire: Or swear. Pink-Smurfettes: No! Claire: I just wouldn’t dare. Pink-Smurfettes: Gasp! Claire turns her head and points at a stuffed bear doll. Claire: I don’t like how I’m eyed by that bear. She prances over to where the doll is and makes it seem like it is trying to grab her. Claire: Keep your filthy paws off, before you make me cough! And don’t you even dare to stare! Claire jumps up and goes into another spot in the room with the girls. This side of the room has pictures of Smurfs, including Glovey in one of his past performances. Claire: As for you Smurf, get off my turf. In fact, go off this Earth. You’ve got your crust. I’m no object of lust! Pink-Smurfettes: I’m just plain Smurfing Dee! Ha! Ha! Claire approaches the poster of Glovey Smurf and acts all dramatic as she steps away from it. Claire: Glovey! Glovey, let me be! Go moonwalk away from me! Always wearing that glove, how you expect to make love?! Hey Smurfs. I’m Smurfing Dee. All the Pink-Smurfettes make a blank face at Claire, who gives them a puzzled look, until Albeena points behind Claire, to show Smurfette standing there with a sad, confused face. Smurfette: Are you making fun of me Rizzo? Claire takes off the wig and throws it into a corner. Claire: Some Smurfettes are so touchy… The poster falls off the wall and Albeena catches it, while Smurfette leaves the room. Albeena: Anybody notice how Glovey sort of resembles Danny Smurfko? They all look at the picture together. All: Naaaaaaaaah! Meanwhile outside, the T-Smurfs are seen riding the Smurfmobile, as Snappy, Slouchy, and Nat sing the Smurf song, making Glovey and Clumsy make annoyed looking faces. Nat, Slouchy, and Snappy: La! La! La la la la! Sing a happy song! La! La! La la la la! Singing all day long! Clumsy: Hey! Pipe down back there! The Smurflings are seen laughing, and resume singing. Clumsy: I said to shush you vultures! Snappy: Hey Smurfko! Look, your girlfriend is in there with the girls! Prince Smurfko is here for his bride! Glovey: Knock it off you bums. Nat: Let me try calling her out! Oh Sandy! Where for art thou… Glovey and Clumsy both pull him down to the car seat. Glovey: Stop it. Let’s just go! Clumsy: I thought I told you clowns to quiet down back there! Claire is seen jumping out from the window of the house. Snappy: Hey look! It’s Smurfy Rizzo! Nat: Watch out Grandma! You might break a leg! The Smurflings all begin to laugh. Claire approaches Clumsy and kisses his cheek. Claire: Thanks for trying to help out a pretty lady. Snappy: Lady? I don’t see a lady! The Smurflings all begin to laugh again. Clumsy: Zip it! Glovey rolls his eyes up and speaks sarcastically. Glovey: You looking good Rizzo. Claire: Eat your heart out Smurfko. Glovey shakes his head negatively and frowns. Glovey: Sloppy seconds isn’t my style. Glovey gets off the vehicle and walks away down the road. Snappy: Sheesh… What’s his problem? Claire jumps on the Smurf mobile and Clumsy begins to try to drive, but all the weight makes the car stop. Clumsy: I can’t go with all this weight. Snappy: Good call! Lady! Off the car! The Smurflings all laugh again, until Clumsy snaps his fingers. Clumsy: All guys off the car, and help push. Nat: What? But why? Clumsy: I said now! Slouchy: Sheesh… The Smurflings push the Smurf mobile, making it drive away fast and leave them behind. Snappy is seen yelling. Snappy: Oh very funny Kid! There’s obviously something wrong with somebody who chooses a lady over his friends. Slouchy: Ah forget him. Let’s go grab some Smurfberries. The Smurflings are seen walking down the road all grabbing each other’s shoulders as they sing the Smurf song again. Back in the room, Smurfette is seen talking with Sassette. Smurfette: I don’t know what I ever saw in Danny Smurfko… Sassette: Forget him Sandy. There’s plenty of Smurfs out there. Smurfette walks outside and goes into a yard with a small pool. Music begins to play. Smurfette: Guess mine is not the first heart broken. My eyes are not the first to cry. I'm not the first to know. There's just no gettin' over you. I know I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around and wait for you. But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else for me to do. I'm hopelessly devoted to you. Smurfette stands and walks by the pool, and resumes singing. Smurfette: But now! There's nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside. I'm out of my head, hopelessly devoted to you-oooh-hoo-ooh! Hopelessly devoted to you-oooh-hooo! Hopelessly devoted to youuuu! My head is saying, "fool, forget him!" My heart is saying, "don't let go!" Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do. I'm hopelessly devoted to you But now! there's nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head, hopelessly devoted to you! Smurfette gazes at the pool and imagines Glovey’s character smiling at her and wearing the same clothes from the Beach. Smurfette: Hopelessly devoted to you! Hopelessly devoted to you-ooooooh! Smurfette puts her hand in the water as she imagines that she is touching Glovey’s smiling face, before it disappears, and she sighs. Meanwhile, Clumsy and Claire are sitting in the Smurf mobile, eating candy canes and chocolate. Claire is seen finishing a piece of chocolate. Clumsy: Oh darn. I’m all out of the good stuff. Claire: Look at what I got. Claire is seen pulling out a bag of Smurfberry candy. Clumsy: No way… Claire: Just for us. Clumsy: You don’t know how much I love you right now. Claire: Show me. Claire and Clumsy share a kiss, which makes both of their cheeks turn red. Clumsy: Gosh… You taste like chocolate. Both smile, and get ready to reach for a Smurfberry candy until they get hit by another Smurf mobile, causing the Smurfberry candy to fly out and fall all over the dirty ground. Clumsy: Noooooo! The other driver is revealed to be Sol-El with his wife Charmeine, who play the villains Leo and Smurfah Woot. He is seen wearing a black jacket with a black shirt and black Smurf pants, while his companion wears a yellow shirt. The rest of her body is hidden since she is seen sitting. Sol-El: Oh bummer! Looks like the little girls dropped their candy. Clumsy: Smurf you Leo! This ain’t your turf! Sol-El: Well, it isn’t yours either little boy! He backs his car away, then makes it go forward to hit Clumsy’s car, making it get wrecked and fall apart. Clumsy: Hey! You owe me for ruining my Smurf mobile! My ride could beat yours any day punk! Sol-El: I’ll believe that when I see it. Yeah! I’ll give you one shilling of fool’s gold for both your car and lady for the mess. Clumsy: Smurf you! He stomps on the pedal, making his vehicle drive off at a fast rate, leaving a big dust cloud as he and his companion laugh. The curtains close and open 10 seconds later revealing a new scene with the old busted Smurf mobile. All the T-Smurfs and Handy Smurf are seen wearing khaki full suit uniforms. They are all examining the car. Handy: Well, it is a really bad dent. It will need a lot of work… Snappy: Which dent Mr. Murdock? The problem with this old bucket of rust is in the engine! Clumsy: The problem is in your mouth Smurfling! Nat: It would be better if you got rid of this pile of junk and got a new Smurfmobile. Clumsy begins to wave his arms around in anger and speak sarcastically. Clumsy: Oh yeah! Smurfy idea! Oh wait, nobody told me about the free Smurf mobile lot! The Smurflings all begin to laugh at Clumsy, as Handy scratches his head and Glovey makes a facepalm. Glovey: Hey Greaseballs, you all act so confident about your own Smurf mobiles. The Smurflings all stop laughing and look down. Glovey approaches Snappy, who is still grinning as he stares at the ground. Glovey: Hey Putzie, let’s talk about your car. Snappy: Hey! I drive… Glovey: Really? What about you Sonny? Nat: Well… What about Doody? Slouchy: Well, I uh… Glovey: That’s what I thought. Look, this Smurf mobile could really be the best there is if we fix it up. Why... This Smurfmobile could be systematic. A beat is heard after Glovey speaks. Glovey: Hydromatic! Another beat is heard, and Glovey takes his jacket off and tosses it to a corner. Glovey: Ultramatic! Glovey spins and jumps Glovey: Why it could be Smurfed Lightning! Clumsy: Smurfed Lightning! Music begins to play as everyone joins in to sing. Glovey: We'll get some overhead lifters and some four barrel quads, oh yeah! Clumsy: Keep Smurfing! Whoa, keep Smurfing! Glovey: Fuel injection cutoffs and chrome plated rods, Smurf yeah. Clumsy: I’ll get the shillings! I’ll Smurf to get the shillings! Glovey: With a four-speed on the floor, they'll be waiting at the door! You know that ain't no turd, They’ll be running off our Smurf, in Smurfed Lightning! The Smurflings: Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go! Glovey: Go Smurfed lightning. You're burning up the quarter mile. The T-Smurfs: Smurfed lightning, go Smurfed lightning! Glovey: Go Smurfed lightning, you're coasting through the heat lap trial. The T-Smurfs: Smurfed lightning, go Smurfed lightning! Glovey: You are supreme! The T-Smurfs: Uh! Uh! Glovey: The chicks will scream! The T-Smurfs: Uh! Uh! Glovey: For Smurfed Lightning! The T-Smurfs: Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go! Glovey: We'll get some purple fringe taillights and thirty inch fins, Smurf yeah! The T-Smurfs: oooh-hoo-oooh-hoo-hoo-ooooh! Glovey: A Palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins, Smurf yeah! The T-Smurfs: oooh-hoo-oooh-hoo-hoo-ooooh! Glovey: With new pistons, plugs and shocks I can get off my rocks! You know that I ain't bragging! she's a real Smurfy wagon! Smurfed lightning! The T-Smurfs: Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go! Glovey: Go Smurfed lightning. You're burning up the quarter mile. The T-Smurfs: Smurfed lightning, go Smurfed lightning! Glovey: Go Smurfed lightning, you're coasting through the heat lap trial. The T-Smurfs: Smurfed lightning, go Smurfed lightning! Glovey: You are supreme! The T-Smurfs: Uh! Uh! Glovey: The chicks will scream! The T-Smurfs: Uh! Uh! Glovey: For Smurfed Lightning! The T-Smurfs: Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go! Everyone spreads out and is seen gathering parts to set up on the Smurfmobile. The Smurflings and Handy are seen carrying an engine, and Clumsy and Glovey both put it in the Smurf mobile. Clumsy then grabs paint and splatters it all over the car, somehow making it paint professionally. Glovey gets on top of the car and spins, and resumes dancing. The car begins to appear as if it was a brand new red Smurf mobile. Everyone then begins to dance around the car. Glovey: Go Smurfed lightning. You're burning up the quarter mile. The T-Smurfs: Smurfed lightning, go Smurfed lightning! Glovey: Go Smurfed lightning, you're coasting through the heat lap trial. The T-Smurfs: Smurfed lightning, go Smurfed lightning! Glovey: You are supreme! The T-Smurfs: Uh! Uh! Glovey: The chicks will scream! The T-Smurfs: Uh! Uh! Glovey: For Smurfed Lightniiiing! Everyone: Lightning, lightning, lightning Lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning, lightniiiiing! A big cloud of dust appears to create the illusion of explaining the fact that the characters imagined the whole thing. When the dust clears, the same old rusty, broken car is seen again. Glovey: Okay, now let’s do it for real! Everyone is seen working on the car, until a long time goes by. Soon,everyone feels the need to take a break. Handy: Well, it’s coming out better than I had hoped. We’ll continue next time guys. I need a break. The T-Smurfs: Later Mr. Murdock! After Handy leaves, the T-Smurfs all walk out of the garage and head to go hang at a fast-food joint. On their way there, they notice the character Leo driving around the T-Smurfs’ turf, causing trouble and terrorizing other Smurfs, then taking off very fast. Clumsy: Those Scorpions are asking for a Smurf whooping. Clumsy turns around to see why Glovey didn’t respond, and notices that he is looking depressed. Clumsy: Hey Smurfko. You okay? You still thinking about that Smurfette? Glovey makes a fake grin. lovey: What are you nuts? Clumsy: Oh no, I was just thinking. It’s cool and all… Glovey: Yeah well, don’t think too much. Clumsy: Oh sure… That’s cool. My bad Danny. Glovey is seen playfully shoving his smiling friend inside the restaurant. There, they meet the Smurflings at a table. Music can be heard playing in the background from a small Smurf band playing for money. Snappy: Kid Nikki! Smurfko! What up?! Clumsy: Hey! How you chums doin’? Slouchy: Good. Clumsy: Okay! The meeting’s in session! Glovey still appears depressed and turns around and sees Smurfette sitting with Hefty’s character named Tom, who is a jock from their school. Clumsy is seen explaining strategies while Glovey stares at Smurfette still. She notices him, and he turns his head and acts like he hasn’t seen her yet. Claire walks into the scene. Smurf to [[Smurfed Lightning/Part 3|'Part 3']] Category:Smurfed Lightning chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes